Detrás de sus ojos
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: Tras la batalla Lucy le concede a Natsu un deseo, lo que él quiera, sin negarse a nada... LEMMON! Esto es una precuela a mi otro fic "Cuando el resto del gremio no miraba" Que lo disfruten!


**En serio inspiración?! En serio tienes que llegar a media noche?!**

**Bueno, pero al menos vino para bien**

**Damas y caballeros (si es que los hay, aparte de Gabe Logan no se quien más lo sea)**

**Mi primer lemmon**

**(En serio no puedo creer que esté escribiendo esto!)**

**ADVERTENCIA* Me importa un comino si eres o no mayor de 18 años (yo tengo 17) pero bajo tu propio riesgo de adquirir diabetes te digo que esto estará a rebosar de ternura (tanta ternura como pueden tener dos vírgenes, siendo uno de ellos Natsu, además de dragon slayer)**

**Ah! Y les recuerdo que esto es parte de mi otro fic "Cuando el resto del gremio no miraba" este cap lo puse aparte por respeto a los que no querían leer lemmon.**

**Sin más que añadir.**

**Detrás de sus ojos.**

Lucy parpadeó repetidamente para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

La emoción de la pelea de Natsu con los dragones gemelos la había dejado agotada, y apenas habló con él cayó presa de un muy profundo sueño.

Miró a su alrededor, recordando que estaba en la enfermería, suspiró.

Ya no podría dormir el resto de la noche, y a juzgar por la oscuridad, que sólo se atenuaba por la luz de la luna llena a través de la ventana, aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.

-Lucy.-Se escuchó un susurro que le puso la piel de gallina.-¿Estás despierta?

-¡Natsu!-Susurró al reconocer la cabellera rosada.-¡No me hables de repente casi me matas del susto!

El joven le sonrió conteniendo una risilla.

-No tienes porqué susurrar, estamos solos.

Lucy miró la cama donde estaba su compañero, que ya se había cambiado las ropas desgarradas de la pelea.

-¿Y Elfman, y Evergreen?

-Se escabulleron cuando Wendy y Porlyushka se fueron, Elfman dijo que no soportaba un minuto más postrado, y Evergreen lo siguió para regañarlo.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

Natsu se tocó la barbilla en un aire reflexivo.

-Como 6 horas.

A Lucy le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la sien.

¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos en plena madrugada?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Como la una de la mañana.-Respondió el pelirrosa.- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué despertaste?

La rubia sonrió.

-Estoy bien, es sólo que ya dormí demasiado.

Natsu se levantó de la cama de Elfman y se sentó más cerca de Lucy.

-¿Estás segura?-Su gesto se endureció.-Esa Minerva…Te dañó bastante.

Lucy le sonrió con ternura.

-Estoy mejor, además. ¡Ya le mostraste a Sabertooth el poder de Fairy Tail!

Natsu agachó la mirada.

-Pudo haberte matado, estabas indefensa.-Dijo conteniendo la rabia.-Si ella te hubiera…

Lucy le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

-Estoy bien, ya les mostraste tu poder. Respondiste en mi nombre, ya todo está bien Natsu.

Pero el apretaba los puños y los dientes con fuerza.

Lucy lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? Podrías haber regresado a la posada.

-¡No voy a dejarte sola! ¡Menos después de lo que le pasó a Wendy!-Le respondió casi en un grito.

-¡Natsu cálmate! Todo está bien.

Pero Natsu seguía enfurruñado, y además, ahora estaba más alerta mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿No has dormido nada?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo el sueño pesado! ¿Qué tal si alguien te hace algo mientras yo duermo?

-Natsu, tranquilízate, ya pasó, ya todo está bien!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que…

-Te propongo un trato.-Lo interrumpió Lucy.-Pero tienes que calmarte primero.

Natsu la miró renuente, y Lucy alzó las cejas en desaprobación.

El chico resopló y relajó los hombros.

-¿Qué cosa es?

-Bueno, tú ya me vengaste con Sabertooth, y me cuidaste mientras dormía, así que a cambio, puedes pedirme un favor, lo que tú quieras, no me voy a negar.

Natsu la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?

-Lo que tú quieras.-Afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa.

¿Qué podía pedirle, que ya no lo echara de su casa cuando lo encontraba de repente? ¿Qué no lo regañara por comerse lo que había en su refrigerador? ¿Qué le preparara algo de comer? No podía ser tan difícil.

Y diablos, Natsu pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa.

Lucy, hundida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del leve sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrosa.

-¿D-de verdad cualquier cosa?

-¿Eh?-Lucy se extrañó con su reacción.- S-si Natsu. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pues…-Natsu jugueteaba. ¡¿Avergonzado?! Con sus dedos.-Desde hace unas semanas Gray me molesta mucho con algo.

-¿Ah sí?-Lucy seguía sin entender nada.-¿Qué cosa es?

-Pues…Él me dijo que él y Juvia…Que él y Juvia.-El sonrojo de Natsu aumentó bastante.

-¿Qué cosa Natsu?

El chico se acercó al oído de la rubia y comenzó a susurrarle cosas.

A cada palabra, la chica se ponía más roja.

-¡¿D-de verdad?!-Dijo Lucy sorprendida en cuando Natsu terminó de contarle.-I-increíble.

Aun con un leve sonrojo Natsu habló con fuerza mientras alzaba el puño.

-¡Y el cabeza de cubo no deja de fastidiarme diciendo "que tiene más experiencia que yo" y "que ya es un hombre completo"! ¡No lo soporto!

Lucy escuchó a Natsu sintiendo el desastre aproximarse.

-¿Y-y que tie-tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Pues… Yo quisiera… Que contigo…

-¡Na-na-na-na-Natsu! ¡¿T-te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?!

-¡T-tú dijiste que podía pedirte lo que yo quisiera!

-¡Pe-pero eso es…

-¡Me-mejor olvídalo!-Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y manoteando frente a la rubia.- ¡Pe-pensaré en otr…

-Está bien.

-¿Eh?-Natsu movió las orejas incrédulo y volvió a abrir los ojos.-¿Q-que dijiste?

-Di-dije que está bien. Te dije que no iba a negarme a nada.-Respondió evitando los ojos de Natsu.

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!-Natsu se levantó sobresaltado.

-¡Te dije que sí! P-pero te daré 3 condiciones.

Natsu asintió rápidamente con la cara encendida.

-Pr-primero: No le puedes contar a nadie sobre esto, ni como pasó. Sólo dile a Gray que estás a su mismo nivel, no menciones mi nombre.

Natsu asintió.

-Segundo: Trata de-de hacer el menor ru-ruido po-posible.-Dijo Lucy con un hilillo de voz y la cara hirviendo.

Natsu asintió una sola vez en el mismo estado.

-Tercero.-Lucy se cubrió la cara con las manos tratando de cubrir su rubor.- E-esta es mi primera vez, a-así que ti-tienes que ser gentil conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

-S-sí.

-Bi-Bien.-Lucy cerró los ojos.-Pu-pu-puedes empezar.

El rostro de Natsu parecía un semáforo, pero aun así, se veía decidido.

Lucy abrió los ojos alarmada al sentir el saco de Natsu caer sobre sus piernas.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡T-tú dijiste que podía empezar!-Señaló Natsu con pánico.

-¡Pe-pero no así! No puedes sólo…Hacerlo y ya…

-¿E-entonces que hago?-Preguntó el nervioso mago de fuego.

-Pr-primero.-Lucy miró a Natsu un instante, inspiró profundamente y suspiró cerrando los ojos.-Bésame.

Natsu tragó pesado y se sentó al lado de Lucy en la cama.

Se acercó levemente al rostro de su compañera y juntó sus labios en un casto beso.

-¿A-así?

-Otra vez.-Le respondió Lucy con los ojos entreabiertos.

Natsu posó la mano derecha en la mejilla de Lucy y volvió a besarla, con un poco más de presión.

Separó sus labios dejando sólo sus frentes juntas.

Abrió los ojos para ver la dulce mirada de Lucy.

-Otr…

Atrapó de nuevo sus labios a mitad de la frase.

El sabor de sus labios era mucho más exquisito que su aroma.

Con su mano libre rodeó la cintura de Lucy y la acercó más a él.

Mientras, Lucy rodeó los hombros de Natsu dejando sus manos descansar en su nuca, correspondiendo al beso que no sabía que tanto deseaba.

Natsu mordisqueó el labio inferior de Lucy, dejó de besarla un momento para tomar aire.

Y en ese instante, con la mirada agachada, centró su atención en el escote y cuello de la rubia.

Poseído por un deseo que no conocía, empezó a dar mordiscos y pequeños besos en su cuello y la base de sus pechos.

Lucy contenía lo mejor que podía los suspiros y gemidos que Natsu trataba de arrancarle, pero al mismo tiempo, las manos en su nuca, lo atraían a ella.

Por fin Natsu se apartó para mirar el rostro jadeante frente a él.

Miró fijamente a los labios de Lucy.

Jamás pensó sentirse tan hambriento.

Jamás pensó que sus labios serían tan dulces.

Pero sabía que aún no tenía suficiente de ella.

La besó de nuevo, apretando su nuca contra él para acercarla.

Lucy no podía creerlo.

¿Ese era su compañero?

¿El mismo se dormía en su cama a escondidas sin siquiera tratar de tocarla?

¿El que se colaba en su baño cuando ella se bañaba sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo?

¿El que hurgaba en los cajones de ropa interior y se hacía pasar por superhéroe vistiendo sus pantis?

¿El inocente Natsu era el que la besaba con tanta pasión mientras acariciaba su cintura y su espalda?

La lengua de Natsu chocando contra sus dientes la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Abrió la boca por pura sorpresa y Natsu aprovechó para colarse en ella.

Lucy acarició sus mejillas mientras sus lenguas danzaban, rosando sus dientes, su paladar, haciéndola sentir cada vez más unida a él.

Natsu se separó por buscar aire y un hilillo de saliva quedó entre los dos.

-Lucy…

-¿Hmm?-Gruñó ella juntando sus frentes.

-Me gustas… Te quiero…

Ella soltó una muy leve carcajada.

-Creo que hiciste las cosas al revés.

Le acarició el cabello y volvió a unir sus labios.

Natsu apartó la mano de la espalda de Lucy y la dirigió al tercer botón de su blusa.

Desabrochó el tercer, cuarto y quinto botón, para colar la mano bajo su ropa y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su pecho.

Lucy sintió una leve descarga eléctrica ante el tacto de las manos cálidas y callosas de Natsu.

Y esta vez, no pudo evitar el gemido que quedó ahogado en la boca del pelirrosa.

Al instante de ese sonido, algo dentro de Natsu se rompió y provocó que su corazón se acelerara mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Tomó a Lucy por los hombros y la recostó con poca delicadeza mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre ella.

-¿Natsu que ha..¡Ah!

El chico mordió de nuevo el cuello de Lucy y abrió por completo la blusa de la misma, dejándola expuesta.

-E-esper-¡Ah! ¡Na-Natsu!

La parte racional de la rubia desaparecía al sentir la saliva y la cálida lengua del dragon slayer recorrer su seno derecho, con la mano izquierda masajeaba el otro pellizcando el erecto botón rosado, y con la mano derecha le acariciaba la pierna por encima del pantalón de hospital, rozando con cada caricia lo que la definía como mujer.

Pequeños, suaves, apenas audibles gemidos eran lo que salía de la boca de la rubia, que procuraba que por lo menos sus reacciones fueran delicadas.

Hasta que sintió uno de los colmillos de Natsu mordisqueando su pezón.

-¡Na-Natsu! ¡E-espera, y-yo…-Se interrumpió al sentir la lengua de Natsu recorriendo desde su pecho, pasando por su cuello, hasta su oreja.-¡Ah!

-Deja de contenerlo.-Escuchó la voz ronca de Natsu.-Quiero escucharte, quiero que grites mi nombre.

Mordisqueó la oreja de la rubia.

-¡Agh! ¡Na-Natsu, tú me dijiste que no… ¡Kya! Ha-harías ruido.

Natsu se alejó a penas lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, y le sonrió.

Una sonrisa traviesa con una mirada cargada de lujuria.

Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Los ojos de Natsu brillaban de deseo.

Deseo por ella.

-¿Yo? Yo no estoy haciendo ruido.- Se agachó de nuevo a tomar de sus labios.- Pero quiero que tú lo hagas.

Y al momento de decir la última palabra coló la mano derecha bajo el pantalón y las pantis de Lucy, acariciándola.

-¡Hmm!-Lucy se negaba a abrir la boca.

-¿Ah?-Le dijo Natsu con voz aterciopelada.- ¿Te resistes?

Lucy apretó los labios y con los ojos cerrados asintió dos veces con lentitud.

Natsu trazó círculos con su dedo sobre su piel mientras besaba de nuevo su cuello, Lucy tomó aire entrecortadamente.

-¿Segura? ¿Puedes soportarlo?-Dijo risueño.

Lucy, jadeando, asintió de nuevo.

Natsu rió levemente.

Se acercó de nuevo a su boca.

Y al besarla, introdujo un dedo en ella.

Lucy mordió el labio de Natsu en reacción

Natsu se separó apenas y también retiró su dedo.

-Anda…-La volvió a besar y tocar.- Quiero…Escucharte…Otra…Vez…

Repetía la acción a cada beso que le daba entre palabras.

Cuando volvió a besarla, esta vez metió su lengua, y movió el dedo dentro de ella.

Lucy gimió y Natsu sonrió victorioso contra sus labios.

Comenzó a frotar su clítoris sin dejar de besarla, y Lucy, agotada, gemía dentro de su boca.

Natsu hizo el movimiento más rápido, más intenso.

Lucy sentía como los músculos de su vientre se tensaban y relajaban a su contacto.

Sin saber qué hacer, sin ninguna experiencia, Lucy sólo se aferró a su nuca con ambas manos respondiendo al beso.

Un momento después, sintió como sus músculos se tensaban con mucha más fuerza de la normal, y una fuerte corriente eléctrica la recorrió desde donde Natsu la tocaba tocando cada punto de su cuerpo.

-¡AH! ¡NATSU!-Gritó apretándolo contra su pecho y tratando de calmar su respiración.

Sabía bien lo que había pasado, lo había leído muchas veces, pero era la primera vez que vivía en carne propia un orgasmo.

Sintió a Natsu reí contra su pecho.

-Eres muy sensible. ¿No, Lucy?-Dijo retirando la empapada mano de su pantalón.

Rió al ver el brillo en sus dedos, y ante la sorpresa de Lucy, lo lamió.

-Na-Natsu.-Dijo Lucy aun jadeando.- ¿Co-como es que… si tú también eres…

-¿Instinto? ¡No me preguntes cosas ahora Lucy!-Se acercó a olfatear su cuello.-Me estoy divirtiendo.

Natsu puso un dedo en el mentón de Lucy y lo deslizó pasando por su cuello, entre sus pechos y su vientre hasta llegar a la prenda que le estorbaba.

Con ambas manos empezó a deslizarlos, tanto el pantalón como las pantis hasta dejar por completo desnuda a la rubia.

Lucy ya no oponía resistencia alguna, pero se sentía extraña.

Movida por esa sensación se levantó bajo el regazo de Natsu, la blusa le colgaba de los brazos y se deshizo de ella.

El pelirrosa la miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa, mientras la cara de ella se sonrojaba.

-Esto…-Dijo con la misma mirada que Natsu tenía momentos atrás.- Lo estamos jugando los dos.

Antes de que Natsu reaccionara ella se arrojó a su cuello y comenzó a morderlo mientras sus manos abrían en cinturón del pelirrosa.

El pelirrosa gruñó ante lo contactos, tomo a Lucy por el trasero y la acercó a él.

Con la presión los sexos de amos se tocaron, haciéndolos soltar un gemido ahogado.

Y a Lucy, le permitió sentir la dureza de lo que Natsu ocultaba en sus pantalones.

_Y el tamaño que tenía._

_"Me va doler."_ Pensaba resignada. _"Y me va a doler mucho."_

Detuvo sus manos, y levantó la mirada.

Pero al ver los ojos de Natsu, se tragó el miedo y siguió con lo que hacía.

En la mirada del dragon slayer no había sólo lujuria o deseo.

Ella podía sentir que había algo más detrás de eso.

Un verdadero sentimiento hacia ella.

Tal vez lo mismo que ella sentía por él.

Al fin sacó el cinturón y le bajó los pantalones sin delicadeza.

Maldición.

La iba a partir en dos.

Cerró los ojos y besó a Natsu.

Entonces tomó su miembro con la mano derecha y comenzó a girar el dedo pulgar en la punta.

Natsu gruñó contra su boca y la rodeó con ambos brazos.

Y Lucy con el dedo índice comenzó a acariciarlo desde la base hasta la punta, varias veces.

Natsu gruñía y gemía contra ella.

Pero cuando lo rodeó con la mano completa él la sujetó por los hombros y volvió a tirarla contra la cama.

Sin que Lucy pudiera siquiera reaccionar se posicionó entre sus piernas.

No podía esperar, quería sentirla rodeándolo.

Iba a dar la primera estocada…

-¡Natsu! ¡Espera!

La alarma en la voz de la rubia era auténtica, no un simple retraso.

Contuvo su anticipación y la miró a los ojos.

-Natsu, por favor…Ten cuidado, es mi primera vez… Me-me va a doler…

El deseo salvaje abandonó poco a poco los ojos de Natsu.

Se acercó a su rostro.

-No pasa nada Lucy, yo voy a cuidarte.-Le dijo con voz calma juntando sus frentes.

Luego la besó con suavidad, como el primer beso que le había dado.

-Siempre me cuidas.-Le respondió sonriendo.

Lucy rodeó la cintura de Natsu con sus piernas, acercándolo a ella.

-Hazlo, te lo prometí.

Sus sexos se rozaron de nuevo y ambos volvieron a suspirar.

Natsu se colocó en su entrada y Lucy cerró los ojos.

Natsu buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, luego la besó, y mantuvo sus labios unidos mientras se introducía lenta, casi tortuosamente en su cuerpo, hasta topar con una pequeña obstrucción.

Lucy apretó su mano, y Natsu atravesó su piel.

Separó sus labios para mirar la pequeña lágrima que resbalaba de su ojo derecho y se la bebió con un besó.

Luego la abrazó y se mantuvo quieto, aguardando a que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia.

Lucy hundió el rostro en el cuello de Natsu, disfrutando de su aroma a sándalo y ceniza.

Movió levemente las caderas contra él.

Lo único que esperaba para comenzar con un suave vaivén.

La cara de Lucy se debatía entre el dolor y el placer, Natsu hacía todo lo que podía por no perder el control.

Se agachó a sus pechos sin dejar de moverse y comenzó a besarlos con suavidad, subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios y después mordisquear su oreja.

Lucy suspiraba.

Ya no le dolía.

Y ya no soportaba ese trato tan suave, ella no era de cristal.

-Natsu…-Dijo llamando su atención.-Más…Rápido.

El pelirrosa sonrió y comenzó a moverse en un ritmo que aumentaba poco a poco.

Hasta que se convirtió en un vaivén frenético que los hacía gemir y gritar a los dos.

Natsu la besaba, chupaba su cuello y sus pechos.

Ella se aferraba con fuerza al firme y moreno trasero del muchacho.

Lo sentía, cada vez más cerca, cómo los músculos de su vientre se tensaban.

-Ahh…¡NATSU!-Gritó limpiamente al llegar al clímax y aferrarse al cuerpo del dragon slayer.

Natsu, al sentir sus paredes cerrarse alrededor suyo, tampoco lo pudo soportar

Y con una última y profunda estocada llegó al final dentro de ella, llenándola con su esencia.

-¡LUCY!

Cómo si la fuerza se le hubiera ido del cuerpo se dejó caer sobre la rubia, tratando de no aplastarla con todo su peso.

Una vez recuperó un poco la respiración, salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, los cubrió a ambos con la sábana de la cama y la abrazó por la espalda oliendo su aroma de almendra y vainilla.

-Na-Natsu. ¿Sigues despierto?

-Uhum.-Respondió sin apartarse de sus cabellos.

-Recuerda, no puedes contarle de esto a nadie. ¿Sí?

Natsu sintió algo raro dentro del estómago, un leve vacío.

-Entiendo.-Dijo apretando un poco su abrazo.- Tampoco volveré a pedirte nada como esto, no te preocupes.

Sintió que Lucy se tensaba entre sus brazos.

Luego la mano de ella buscando la suya y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Yo…Yo no dije que me negaría a hacerlo de nuevo.

Natsu sonrió contra su nuca y apretó la mano de Lucy.

-Bueno, de vez en cuando será divertido, de todos modos siempre voy a tu casa.

-¡Oye! ¡No abuses!-Le respondió Lucy sin contener una pequeña risa.

Natsu guardó silencio y sólo disfrutó del aroma y calor de su Lucy.

Su Lucy.

De nadie más.

Nadie la iba a apartar de su lado.

Sintió como la respiración de la rubia se acompasaba para después escuchar suaves y leves ronquidos.

Sonrió de nuevo cerrando sus verdes ojos y la besó en la nuca.

-Creo que acabó de conseguir a mi pareja, Igneel.

Aunque no había sido del todo honesto al principio.

¡Era imposible que el stripper lo hubiera logrado antes que él!

Bueno, ya luego le contaría a Lucy.

Y enfrentaría las consecuencias.

**Fin.**

**Ahhh! Que creyeron? "Ahora resulta que Gray lo hizo con Juvia? Escribe un lemmon sobre eso!"**

**No, no! Ni crean! Me costó mucho trabajo escribir esto, y jamás imaginé hacerlo tan pronto.**

**Es la primera vez que corrijo tanto un escrito!**

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado!**

**Así que… Díganmelo con sus reviews!**

**Piensan que soy una pervertida también? Dejen un review!**

**Piensan que soy una niña inocente que sabe demasiado de erotismo? Dejen un review!**

**Piensan que soy una torpe con este tipo de cosas? Dejen un review!**

**El punto aquí es que… Dejen un review, porfa, y los amaré más que ayer!**

**Se despide Anika-chan! **

**Ya-nee! ^w^**


End file.
